Le Détecteur de Mensonge version Mugiwara !
by Naelye
Summary: Ou plutôt, quand, à cause d'un stupide jeu, tout part en cacahuète. Bien sûr, ces trucs-là, ça arrive toujours aux mêmes. ON HIATUS
1. Les questions

**Salut ! Ouais, ouais, j'fais déjà une fiction [que j'vous invite à lire !] (Oh mon dieu l'auto-pub… - Chut, toi. J'te signale que si t'avais voulu, tu m'aurais arrêté. – T'façon, tu fais toujours tout à ta tête. Ça n'aurait strictement rien changé.) mais c'est juste pour dépenser l'imagination que j'ai dans la tête ! Avant tout, ceci est un prologue. Plutôt long pour un prologue, j'sais. Aussi, ce sera une mini-fiction. Ça dépassera pas 6 chapitres, à moins qu'il y ait un p'tit problème. Elle est entièrement basée sur les Mugiwaras, qui jouent à un jeu, qui va partir en cou… cacahuète. Restons polis, tout de même. Beaucoup d'humour (C'est juste ça. – Non, y'a aussi d'l'amitié.) et d'amitié. Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'amitié, plus que l'amour, c't'à dire. Un jour, je ferais un OS/une fiction basée surtout sur de la romance… Un jour. Breeef, j'espère qu'vous allez aimer, et bonne lecture !**

**Tous les personnages, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent au Grand, Fabul****eux et tout autre adjectifs cool qu'est Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Bon. Récapitulons le tout. Zoro est sur la table, dormant en position d'étoile avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main droite. Luffy est étendu de toute sa longueur par terre, somnolant et bavant. Chopper, ses yeux se sont soudainement transformé en tourbillon et il porte un sourire niais. Sûrement K.O. Comment ? Ça, on ne le sait pas… encore. Ussop est somnambule, limite il se promène comme un zombie. Ne jamais réveiller les somnambules, notamment s'ils ressemblent à des zombies. Ça pourrait causer votre perte. –Parce que, oui, selon l'auteur_e_, si un somnambule somnambule en marchant comme un mort-vivant, elle croit que le somnambule –ça fait beaucoup de ''somnambule'' là...– pourrait très bien se transformer en un zombie. Ceux qui bouffent le cerveau des humains… L'auteure est bizarre, et elle-même le sait– Sanji dort, pas très classe non plus, mais avec un peu plus de retenue que les autres. Il n'est pas en train de baver, n'est pas dans une position étrange et surtout, il n'a pas de grimace affreuse sur la tronche. Donc, il est bourré, mais normalement, quoi. Robin est à moitié éveillée, elle peine à rester debout. Et quelques secondes après, elle s'effondre, dormant. Nami a une position assez osée… Mais bon, ça, il me semble qu'on a l'habitude. Certes, pas avec les positions, mais avec ses tenues révélatrices, ça revient au même. Franky, lui, bah… On sait pas où il est. Peut-être caché sous la table, dans la cuisine, avec les autres. Ou encore, dans son atelier. Il se pourrait aussi qu'il est sur le pont. Comme être par-dessus bord. Brook, on dirait vraiment qu'il est mort –''mais je suis déjà mort !''–, à force de le regarder. Sur le sol, immobile. En plus que c'est un squelette… Vous voulez savoir comment l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille est dans cet état pitoyable ? –Dans le prochain épisode ! Hum… Bah en fait, parce que l'auteure est de bon poil aujourd'hui, elle va l'écrire. Alors, dans quelques instants ! Ou quelques secondes si vous vous arrêtez de lire… ICI ! Ah, l'auteure parie que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté ! Bah… peut-être que si en fait… BREF. Voici pourquoi l'équipage est si… désastreux ?–

.

.

.

Hier soir, pendant que personne n'avait rien à faire, Luffy avait proposé de jouer au détecteur de mensonge, même s'ils n'avaient rien pour les détecter, ces bobards. Seulement, ils se faisaient confiance –et se font encore confiance–. Ils n'y avaient jamais joué, donc, selon le capitaine, ça « va être trooooop cool ! ». Sous l'approbation de ses subordonnés, ils allèrent donc vers la cuisine. Ce fut Chopper qui subit d'abord une question, posée par Robin.

_Alors, Chopper. Nous te faisons confiance pour dire la vérité…

Le renne acquiesça.

_C'est bon ! _sourit-elle._ Donc, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Du moins, pour moi. C'est pour le faire comprendre à Luffy. Dis-moi… si tu es… comestible.

Chopper blêmit, et pour toute réponse, il se mit à courir dans le bateau en répétant sans cesse qu'il n'était _pas_ une ration de survie quand l'équipage est à sec. Ça lui avait pris quelques minutes pour se calmer et revenir à sa place, tout calme.

_C'est à mon tour ! _dit joyeusement le médecin. _Hum, hum, hum… Franky !

Le cyborg fit sa célèbre pose, et le tout accompagné d'un ''SUUUPER''.

_C'est si bien être en slip ? Entre nous, ça va, mais en public… Ça te gêne pas parfois… ?

_Moi, en tout cas, les premières semaines, ça m'gênait. Mais on y est habitué, au moins. _Fit remarquer Nami._

_C'est suuuuuuper bien ! Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas peur de montrer sa virilité au monde entier ! Et puis j'déteste les pantalons. _Répondit Franky._

Normal. Bref. Ce fut donc au tour du mécanicien. Il posa une question à Sanji.

_T'as pas marre de t'faire emballer par toutes les filles que tu croises ?

Se renfrognant, Sanji se tut. Et Zoro se moquait de lui.

_Marimo. Si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire, je te défonce. Sinon, NON ! Je ne me fais pas remballer !

_Cuistot, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Pas de mensonge. _Sourit le dénommé Marimo._

_Tss. Je dis la vérité.

Léger raclement de gorge par tout l'équipage. Excepté le blond.

_Oh, ça va ! _s'énerva Sanji. _Pff… D'façon, j'en trouverais bien une.

_C'est un oui ou un non ?! _le pressa Luffy._

___... Oui. _Grommela le cuisinier._

Satisfaits, les personnes présentes le laissèrent tranquille. Pour le moment.

_Bon. Tête d'algue. Quand t'assumeras que t'as une pelouse et des algues sur la tête à la place des cheveux ?

Une veine qui apparait sur le front du bretteur.

_Je ne l'assumerais jamais. Parce. Que. Je. N'ai. Pas. Une. Tête. De. Pelouse. Ou. D'algue. _Fit Zoro, en accentuant bien sur les mots._

_C'est ça… _soupira Sanji._

___Tu m'énerves.

_Ah bon ? Toi aussi.

Et une bataille entre un cuisinier et un sabreur.

_Zoro, tu passes ton tour ? _demanda Luffy._

_Nan. _Dit-il, est calmant en ligne._ Bonne. Luffy.

Ce dernier exclama un ''Enfin ! Mon tour !''.

_Attends, là. J'réfléchis. _dit-il, devant la mine impatiente de son capitaine. _Hum… Bah… Oh et puis de la merde, la seule question qui m'vient en tête est : Est-ce que nous te manquerons si nous venions à mourir ?

Malaise. Devant la surprise de ses nakamas, Zoro fut prit d'une soudaine culpabilité.

_Si vous… me manqueriez ? _demanda Luffy._ Mais bien sûr que oui ! Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de poser une question pareille ? D'façon, je vous laisserais jamais mourir ! Jamais !

Ils sourirent tous, et Luffy reprit le jeu.

_Hmmm… Ussop ! Tu as un long nez.

Vexé, le canonnier rétorqua que ce n'était pas une question.

_Ah bon ? Alors… _Est-ce que tu as un long nez ?_

Les autres pouffèrent, et Ussop répondit d'un simple ''Oui.'' sec.

_À mon tour. Brook ! Es-tu le seul à trouver tes squelettes-jokes vraiment drôles ?

_Mais non ! Tout le monde les trouve hilarantes ! N'est-ce pas, les amis ?

Avec Luffy qui se curait le nez, Zoro qui nettoyait ses lames de sabre, Nami qui buvait une tasse de café, Ussop qui regardait ses explosifs, Sanji qui coupait une part de gâteau, Chopper qui regardait le squelette du genre ''Hein ? J'ai pas compris.'', Robin qui lisait un petit livre et enfin, Franky qui peaufinait une de ses inventions, Brook se tut et déprima. Il réussit néanmoins à choisir quelqu'un et demander quelque chose.

_Je… Hum… Nami. Tu veux bien, juste pour me faire plaisir, me montrer ta petite culotte ?

Veine sur la tempe. Coup de poing magistral. Une bosse sur un crâne.

_NON ! _fit-elle, énervée. _Robin ! _se radoucit la rousse._ Dis-moi… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris une chose… Pourquoi aimes-tu tellement être… glauque ? Surtout quand il ne le faut pas, avouons-le.

La brune se mit à rire légèrement. Limite sadique, quand même.

_Ahaha… Je n'aime pas le glauque, pas le sang et tout. J'aime juste l'horreur, quand quelque chose fait peur. Pas trop quand même. Il y a une nuance à faire ! _répondit l'archéologue._

_Bah… C'est quasiment la même chose… Pour pas dire que, justement, _c'est_ la même chose. _Chuchota Ussop._

.

.

.

Et c'est juste après ça que tout commença à dégénérer. Enfin, reste une bonne trentaine de minute pour que ça parte en cou… cacahuète.

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? S'il vous plaaaît, j'veux des avis ! À la prochaine, bisou !**


	2. Une belle amitié

**Coucou ! Je suis revenue avec le chapitre 1 ! Oui, oui, l'autre, c'tait le prologue, héhé. J'avoue une chose : Je n'ai jamais eu autant de commentaire pour un seul chapitre !**

**Merci à **Roussette**, **Jujulamiss**,** Hempo**,** ashal-chan**,** Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys** et** Littlejuju **! Vos commentaires m'ont motivé et fait chaud au cœur !**

**Pour le chapitre, j'trouve qu'il a moins d'humour, mais il détaille un peu plus l'amitié des membres de l'équipage.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_B_ah… D'un côté, c'est plutôt bien, qu'ils soient transformés en schnizel innocent : la Marine a du repos, et Ace n'a pas à se préoccuper de Luffy. Les autres équipages n'ont pas une certaine crainte, qu'un jour, ils auront le _malheur_ -oui, oui. Selon l'auteure, un équipage ennemi qui a croisé la route du Sunny, c'est un véritable malheur. Limite injuste, quoi. À part pour les plus forts qu'eux, hein.- de croiser les Mugiwaras. Alors… On était rendu à l'épisode ''Robin n'aime pas le glauque, elle aime l'horreur, nuance. Et c'est après trente minutes que ça dégénère. Et maintenant, laissons lire les lecteurs, qu'on en finisse !''

.

.

.

En fait, depuis un quart d'heure, l'équipage n'arrête pas de débattre. Verbalement, hein. La raison ? … Franchement… D'après vous ?

_Je te dis que oui ! _se défendit Luffy._

_Et pourquoi ? Moi, c'est non ! _riposta Ussop._

_Ben… Parce que c'est comme ça ! _expliqua le capitaine._

_Ah, _se moqua la navigatrice. _Tu n'as pas d'arguments valables !

Pendant ce temps, la seule qui n'a pas prit part au combat de mots, c'est Robin. On voyait bien que tout ça commençait à un peu l'agacer. Il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver, ce serait-ce qu'un moment Nico Robin.

_Pas la peine d'avoir des arguments, tant qu'on défend nos points de vue, ça va ! _Rétorqua Zoro._

_« Pas faux »_, sourit Robin. Elle accota son coude sur la table et pencha sa joue pour qu'elle atterrisse sur sa paume.

_Oui, c'est vrai, Marimo._ Commença Sanji._

Franky allait répliquer, mais il y eut un malaise. Sanji ? D'accord avec Zoro ? Se passerait-il quelque chose ?

_Mais pour les défendre, ces points de vue, il faut donner des arguments pour que la personne n'ait plus rien à dire, idiot de bretteur ! _Finit le cuisinier._

Soupir collectif de soulagement. Ils étaient passés proche de la catastrophe ! Robin se leva et revint rapidement avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

_Bref, c'était pas ça la discussion ! Je vous dis que non ! Parce que…

_Arrêtez. _D__it enfin Robin._

_Robin ! Tu vas nous aider, à les convaincre que c'est un oui ? _D__emanda Luffy._

_Non ! Allez, Robin, résonne-les un peu ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que c'est NON !_ Rétorqua Ussop._

_ Ça suffit, maintenant. Arrêtons tout et continuons le jeu. D'ailleurs, je n'sais même plus pourquoi vous débattiez, c'était un peu la cacophonie. _Les interrompit Robin._

Nami la regardait, du genre ''Toi ? Oublier quelque chose ? Elle est bonne, celle-là.''

_Bah… Après que tu aies demandé à Sanji s'il se vexait facilement, ça nous a fait penser à ce qu'il devait répondre, tout à l'heure. Alors, j'ai lancé ''Ouais, surtout quand une femme avec des pastèques et un joli visage a peur de lui !'' Et là, il s'est remémoré, l'autre fois, quand nous nous retrouvions sur l'Archipel Sabaody**_. _**Alors on s'est battus, et les autres, à part toi, ont commencé à se demander si un jour Sanji trouvera enfin le ''grand amour'' et quand on arrêtera ''finalement'', comme ils le disent si bien, de se lancer des piques. _Fit Zoro, en grimaçant sur les derniers mots._

Robin acquiesça, tandis que Sanji servait du saké à tout le monde. Ils s'étaient finalement calmés. Luffy lança, tout en déposant le verre désormais vide sur la table :

_Bon ben... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_C'est simple ! On continue !_ Sourit Chopper._

Avec des questions des plus farfelues, des choppes d'alcool englouties en base cent, des batailles, ils s'amusaient bien !

_Bon… _fit Sanji, légèrement engourdi._ Brook ! Tu es un squelette, oui. Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, oui. Tu es mort, oui. Mais tu es vivant, oui. C'est bizarre, oui. Alors, pourquoi t'obstines-tu toujours à faire ces blagues dont toi seul rit ?

_On me l'a déjà fait, celle-là, il y a vingt minutes ou plus… Je ne n'obstine pas ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est transmettre mon savoir. _Expliqua Brook._

_Le savoir des blagues pourries, peut-être…_ Marmonna Ussop._

Lui tirant la langue -même si je n'ai plus de langue ! yohohoho !-, le musicien se rassit et posa _la_ question qu'il ne faut pas :

_Franky ! Et si tu mettais un pantalon ? Je n'suis qu'un tas d'os ambulant, mais je mets des pantalons ! Yohohoho ! Enfin, surtout pour ne pas trop effrayer les civils.

_... Ai-je… bien entendu ? Mettre un pantalon ? _D__emanda calmement le cyborg._

Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qui ne faut jamais -et je dis bien jamais !- poser cette question à un homme moitié-homme moitié-robot -quoique maintenant, il ressemble plus à un robot rouge et bleu qu'un humain…- exhibitionniste, les autres lui répondirent par un simple hochement de tête.

_Je vois.

Attendez…

_Hm… Donc. Moi… Porter le truc long parfois court de toutes sortes de couleur, serré ou pas qu'on peut mettre avec une ceinture ?

_Ça s'appelle un pantalon. _Se risqua Zoro._

Deux secondes. Le calme…

_Okay.

Après la tempête.

_BROOK ! FRANCHEMENT D'OÙ TU SORS ÇA ?! M'AS-TU DÉJÀ VU AVEC CES TRUCS-LÀ ?! ALORS LÀ, ENTREZ VOUS BIEN ÇA DANS LE CRÂNE, TOUS LES HUIT ! JE NE PORTERAIS JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS DE PANTALON ! J'ME SUIS FAIT COMPRENDRE ?! MAINTENANT, LES QUESTIONS AVEC DES PANTALONS, ÇA SUFFIT !

Bah voilà. Il a éclaté. -j'le savais.- Il a sûrement trop abusé de saké.

Héhé.

Sanji fit remarquer qu'ils commençaient à être à sec d'alcool. Ils avaient quand même bu plus que dix boissons et Robin en avait apporté beaucoup, faut dire ! Et de légers indices laissaient croire que certains membres commençaient à devenir un peu bourrés. Indices du genre : mal à marcher comme des êtres civilisés, à ne pas hoqueter à chaque deux phrases, rester assis pour ne pas s'écraser comme une merde au sol… 'Comprenez, quoi. À part Zoro, lui, on l'a jamais vu saoul. Mais, il a clairement bien fait comprendre que « je ne servirais en aucun cas de nounou pour ceux et celles qui seront trop bourrés pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot convenablement. » Tandis que Nami avait rétorqué qu'il pleuvrait des œufs en or si ça arriverait -du moins, pour elle- mais Luffy répliqua qu'ils étaient au Nouveau Monde, donc, logiquement tout se peut. Enfin, Ussop avait encore marmonné que « si ça se passait, ça ferait le bonheur d'une certaine personne, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire… ». Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il manquait de l'alcool et s'ils voulaient en préserver, 'va falloir arrêter de boire. Mais Franky s'y opposait fermement.

_ RIEN A FOUTRE ! SI JE VEUX DE L'ALCOOL -Quoique je préfère le cola…- J'EN BOIS ! ON VEUT DU SAKE !

Sous l'approbation de toooous les autres, Sanji se dit finalement que c'était bien comme ça, ils avaient bien le droit de décompresser, pour une fois !

_Les amis… Vous allez avoir un gros mal de tête si vous buvez autant, demain matin ! _Signala Chopper, lui aussi un peu fatigué._

_Maaaaais non… _Le rassura Luffy. _On est dur comme du fer, nous !

_Je n'suis pas de cet avis… _Répliqua l'archéologue. _En fait, Docteur-

_D'où penses-tu m'appeler Docteur, hein ?! Ça ne me fait pas plaisir DU TOUT ! _Se tortilla le ''Docteur''._

_Je disais, ça s'appelle la gueule de bois. Ce n'est franchement pas très agréable à avoir, surtout dès le matin. Prenez donc en compte le conseil de Chopper.

_Comme l'a dit si bien Franky, si je veux du saké, je bois du saké ! Rien ne m'en empêchera ! _Fit le bretteur, en buvant cul sec une bouteille_

En rigolant un peu, Robin se dit qu'elle pouvait se permettre, au moins une fois de ne plus être sérieuse et se laisser jouer au jeu, comme les autres.

_Nami ! Nami ! Regarde ! C'est trop classe ! _S'enthousiasma le capitaine._

Il était en train de faire tenir deux bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que deux assiettes sur sa tête.

_Idiot ! _cria-t-elle._ Elles vont tomber et elles vont se briser ! Garde au moins la lessive intacte !

_T'inquiète ! Tu me connais ! _ajouta Luffy, avec un grand sourire._

_Pff… C'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur pour les bouteilles et les assiettes, imbécile !

Ahlala… Son capitaine pouvait être un idiot de première, parfois. Enfin, souvent. La plupart du temps. Mais pas toujours, ça, non ! Bien qu'elle l'avouerait jamais -vive la fierté-, la rousse aime ces moments, où plus rien ne compte, mis à part l'amitié.

…

À bien y réfléchir, ouais, c'est ça... Ça lui fait chaud au cœur. En effet… Ça _leur_ fait chaud au cœur.

.

.

.

Exactement, vous savez, ces moments de bonheur ? De sourire, de pleur, de joie, de rire ? Ces sentiments… on les sent tous. Surtout quand on se fait appeler ''Les Mugiwaras''.

* * *

**Tadaaaa ! Hum, chapitre plus court, et légèrement plus sérieux. Non ? Aussi, il fait un peu avancer l'histoire : ils deviennent bourrés, donc ils vont perdre un peu les pédales pour la suite. M'enfin, donnez-moi vos avis ! :D**


	3. C'est proche !

**Coucou ! Héhé, proche de deux semaines (en fait, ça fait deux semaines, m'dam. – Chuteeeeuh !) que je n'ai pas posté. Après quelques jours d'écrits, de relecture, une bêta-lecture et de flemme aussi, j'ai finalement fini ce chapitre et trouvé le courage (dis plutôt que tu n'avais plus la flemme… - Mais chuuut !) de le mettre sur le site ! Désolée d'vous avoir fait attendreuuuh :( **

**Breeef… Je tiens remercier à ceux qui ont postés, notamment : **Hempo**,** MonkeyDL**, **Littlejuju** et **Eltayass D. Nakami **!**

Ahui, les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, aussi. (Et zut ! – J'te l'fais pas dire…)

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Proches, c'est ce que nous sommes. Proches du but, de la conclusion, de la fin, de la raison pour laquelle nos nakamas préférés sont en si mauvais état ! Et si j'vous disais parce que Franky s'est jeté à l'eau et s'est attaché au bateau avec une corde pour surveiller le bas du bateau mais aussi par plaisir ? Si j'vous disais que Nami s'est juste emmêlée dans ses pieds et, en tombant sur le sol, s'est assommée ? Si Zoro faisait un combat avec Sanji, qui lui l'a plaqué sur la table avant que l'homme pelouse s'endorme parce qu'il a la flemme de rester debout et qu'entretemps, Zoro avait empoigné une bouteille de saké à moitié vidée ? Si Luffy s'était juste étalée comme une merde par terre parce qu'il a glissé sur une flaque d'eau, et qu'à cause de l'eau, il soit tombé dans les pommes en bavant ? Si Sanji avait vu l'énorme décolleté de Nami et Robin parce qu'elles avaient tellement chaud qu'elles se soient mis en maillot de bain trop sexy pour lui ? Si Robin se demandait seulement ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à se dire qu'elle y réfléchirait demain et qu'elle aurait succombé à la fatigue, donc se serait écraser sur le carrelage de la cuisine pour dormir ? Si Chopper ait trop bu d'alcool, donc, étant dans l'incapacité totale de mettre un pied devant l'autre, il aurait perdu l'équilibre et se cognant violemment la tête contre la table de la cuisine pour tomber par terre en se fracassant, une fois de plus, le crâne ? Si Brook, lui, avait fait ses blagues pourries jusqu'à finalement se faire assommer par Sanji et Nami ? Si Ussop, lui, était juste mort de fatigue et en voyant tout ses amis comme ça, il se dirait qu'il est le plus fort, le plus cool, le plus… jusqu'à s'endormir bêtement et tout bonnement se relever, tel un mort-vivant, en étant somnambule ? C'est ce que je voudrais vous dire. Mais… Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas la vraie version des faits, donc, en toute bonne auteure, je me fais le devoir de vous raconter la stricte vérité, rien que la vérité ! Enfin, surtout parce que c'est trop bête pour être vrai… Non ? En tout cas, l'équipage a prit une courte pause du jeu.

.

.

.

— ATTENTION LUFFY !

Ce dernier se reprit de justesse.

— T'inquiète, Zoro ! Ça va !

— Et tu m'dis ça pendant que, à cause de l'alcool, tu sais plus marcher correctement, donc, que t'as failli t'écraser sur les couteaux dans le lavabo ?!

— Roooh, Zorooooo… L'important, c'est que j'sois pas embroché, non ?

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un grommellement, tandis que le bretteur pensait qu'il avait bien fait de l'accompagner à la cuisine, sinon son capitaine aurait fini tranché. Et pas par lui. Pendant qu'ils attendaient les autres à la cuisine, il se passait aussi quelques petites scènes. -Moins dangereuses que celle-là, au moins !-

.

— Naaaami-swan ! N'as-tu pas un peu trop bu ?

— Pff… Pour qui tu m'prends ?! Si j'veux m'rendre aux toilettes, j'y vais toute seule ! J'vais pas tomber, je tiens bien l'alcool, alors arrête de me suivre !

— Je crains que je ne t'écouterai pas, cette fois… _répondit le cuistot en rattrapant la rousse, qui avait perdu l'équilibre._ Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais au sol !

— M'ouais… Bon, accompagne-moi si tu veux, mais t'attends derrière la porte ! Hors de question que tu y rentres !

— À vos ordres ! _s'exclama Sanji, en pensant que c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas entrer._

Ce fut avec beaucoup de déséquilibre que Nami et Sanji arrivèrent finalement à la salle de bain des filles, tandis que le blond essayait tant bien que mal d'entre-ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas bloquée.

.

— Docteur, fais attention.

— D'où penses-tu que m'appeler Doc… Docteur ? Ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! _Dit Chopper, en titubant._

— Chopper, fais attention, alors. Tu risques de faire tomber tous tes médicaments de l'étagère. _Fit la brune._

— Ne t'en fais pas, Robin. Ussop m'a dit qu'il avait un peu mal au ventre, alors je dois lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur ! Je ne suis pas assez maladroit pour faire tomber tous mes précieux ingrédients que j'ai concocté pour nous tous !

— Il est fait fort. Lui-même a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

— Pour après s'entortiller de mal. _Rétorqua le renne._

Robin sourit, et quand elle allait proposer son aide à Chopper pour prendre la boite où il y a les médicaments contre le mal de ventre qui était tout en haut de l'étagère, il s'emmêla dans ses pattes et tomba. Il eut le temps de s'accrocher au mobilier, certes, entretemps, en tombant, Chopper plaqua de ses sabots les médicaments de l'étagère, qui ceux-ci seraient déjà au sol en mille morceaux si Robin n'avait pas utilisé son fruit du démon pour tout rattraper.

— Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas assez maladroit pour faire tomber tous tes précieux ingrédients ? _Sourit l'archéologue._

.

Ussop, Brook et Franky étaient, eux, dans l'atelier du mécanicien. Brook commenta que ça faisait bizarre qu'il soit là, puisqu'il n'avait que rarement mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Ussop demanda pourquoi ils voulaient absolument que lui et le squelette l'accompagnent dans son quartier.

— C'est simple ! J'ai fabriqué une nouvelle machine… Et je veux que vous l'essayer ! _Répondit le cyborg._

— Quoi ?! Mais si elle est mal en point, et elle explose, hein ? _S'affola le canonnier._

— Ne t'en fais pas ! Toutes mes inventions sont parfaites. _Se vanta fièrement Franky._

— Ah, ça non ! Je suis certain que quand tu es seul dans ce cabinet, certaines de tes expériences échouent ! _L'accusa Brook._

Franky bougonna, en disant ''alors comme ça vous ne me faites pas confiance ?'', Ussop rétorqua qu'il tenait quand même à la vie et à son long nez au cas où il y aurait une explosion nucléaire à cause de sa machine et enfin, Brook ajouta que s'il prenait le risque de se faire broyer les os -c'est tout ce qui lui reste, quand même !-, c'est sans façon pour être cobaye. Ils commencèrent à se disputer, jusqu'à entendre un ''USSOP ! BROOK ! FRANKY ! VOUS VENEZ OUI OU NON ? ON A PAS QU'ÇA À FAIRE, VOUS ATTENDRE, NOUS !'' de leur chère et tendre navigatrice préférée.

.

Continuant sans relâche à boire des litres de saké, juste à l'œil, on voyait bien qu'ils étaient vraiment bourrés. À part Zoro, lui, il l'est jamais.

— À… à qui le to-tour ? _Fit Sanji, ayant un peu de mal à parler._

Luffy se mit à sauter dans tous les sens en criant à qui voulait bien le savoir -personne dans ce cas précis- « MOOOOI ! J'VEUX COM-COMMENCER ! » Nami, à bout de nerfs, eut assez de force pour frapper le crâne de son capitaine et dit au cuisinier que c'était à lui.

— D'accord Nami-swaaan ! Zoro !

— T'es tellement sous l'effet de l'alcool que tu ne m'appelles plus par mon surnom ? _se moqua-t-il._

— La ferme !

Sanji eut un sourire moqueur en pensant à sa question, et Zoro se leva, pour aller quelque part. Il revint à la cuisine peu après, et fit signe au cuisinier d'accélérer pour poser sa question, en ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas tout son temps.

— Okay… As…-tu…

— Hmm ?

— Déjà…

— Arrête de faire des pauses de trois secondes entres chaque mots !

— Juste… une… fois… au moins…

— ABREGE !

— Embrasser une femme ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire un truc dans le style ''T'as fini de bégayer, maintenant ? J'peux répondre CON-VE-NA-BLE-MENT ?'', il se mit à réfléchir. Non, jamais. Bah, c'est pas bien grave de toute façon ! Pour lui, il y a que les sabres qui comptent. Enfin, l'équipage aussi ! –soupir des fangirls de Zoro, certaines se demandent peut-être comment il n'a jamais embrasser une femme, sexy et beau comme il est– Donc, il répond, tout naturellement, non. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour Sanji de se foutre de sa gueule ! Ce dernier se mit à ricaner, soufflant qu'il n'a jamais embrassé de fille, du moins des jolies. Ce à quoi Zoro rétorqua qu'au moins, lui, il ne s'est jamais fait remballé.

— En même temps, il n'a jamais posé les mains sur une femme… _Marmonna Ussop._

Ce fut donc au tour de Zoro, qui regardait tour à tour les autres pour finalement choisir Nami, qui lui adressait un regard du genre ''T'as intérêt à pas m'poser une question bizarre et/ou personnelle, ainsi qu'embarrassante. Capich ?'' Il se demandait donc que lui questionner, quelque chose de ni intime, gênant ou étrange. Certes, la rousse n'était –et ne l'est toujours pas, héhé– pas très patiente, donc quand il allait lui dire de se dépêcher, il lui adressa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

— La dernière fois que tu étais bourrée, qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ?

— Qu… quoi ?! Je t'ai bien fait comprendre de ne pas me poser une question comme ça ! _fit-elle, énervée._

— Je propose une chose, _dit Zoro._ Si une personne ne répond pas correctement selon nous à une question, ou pire ne répond pas tout court, elle a droit à un gage que la personne ne peut pas refuser. On appellera ça : _Le Détecteur de Mensonge version Mugiwara !_ Vous êtes d'accord ?

Quand Nami s'apprêtait à dire non, Luffy la devança, s'exclamant que c'était une super idée, donc, en tant que Capitaine de l'équipage, le jeu se fera dorénavant comme ça, en administrant à son second une tape dans le dos. Aucune objection de la part des autres, mis à part la navigatrice, certes elle c'était fait à l'idée. Songeant aussi que la dette du bretteur augmenterait comme par magie.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me faire faire un gage, alors j'y réponds, _soupira Nami, avec les ''Zuteeeuh !'' ''J'aurais bien aimé voir un gage, moi…'' des autres. _Depuis ce jour, je me suis dit que j'allais supporter l'alcool. Ça a été la honte, plus qu'à Mock Town, la ville méprisante avec Bellamy et les autres, au bar. Bon, déjà, c'était y'a une belle lurette… Durant les deux ans d'entraînement. Je me suis permise une petite pause, vous savez, avec toutes les notes que j'ai du faire, les combinaisons à retenir, l'évaluation soudaine du temps… Bref, c'était beaucoup de notions pour moi, alors c'est pour ça que je me suis arrêtée, un soir, dans un petit bar à l'écart des maisons des papys magiciens de la température. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne chance pour moi de décompresser toute seule, au calme. Alors je suis allée à l'arrière, et j'ai vidé plusieurs bières. À ma dernière, j'ai senti que c'était de trop… Le lendemain.

En regardant la mine curieuse de ses nakamas, la rousse retint un soupir et continua donc son monologue.

— Comme je disais, le lendemain, j'ai bien senti que c'était de trop. Je me suis réveillée avec un affreux mal de tête, qu'en plus, apostrophé d'un terrible mal de ventre. Précision, je n'étais plus dans le bar, mais à la maison du monsieur qui m'hébergeait gentiment. Rien qu'à y repenser, je me sens mal pour lui. Bref, alors, quelques minutes après m'être plainte, j'ai eu une grosse envie de vomir, et Chopper, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais bien. Quand je suis sortie de la maison, j'ai vu les champs qui étaient totalement défaits, certains habitants les refaisaient. Il y avait aussi quelques bouteilles au sol, en m'approchant, j'ai vu que c'était de l'alcool. Je me suis demandée qui était l'imbécile qui avait fait ça. Et on m'a pointé du doigt. Bon, ça vous va ?

Les autres secouèrent la tête, en demandant plus de précision.

— Même toi, Robin… ? _Cette dernière sourit._ Je vais me venger de vous, un jour…

.

.

.

La vérité va commencer à éclater ! -enfin!-

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est surtout après ce chapitre que ça va commencer. J'espère que vous avez aimé, maintenant… à vos claviers !**


End file.
